


Pushing the Limit

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The four are getting ready to head out on their road trip and Prompto meets with Ignis to go over specialized training.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: XVtober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Pushing the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Phoenix Down

* * *

Prompto looks at the door, trepidation starting to set in to his psyche. He knows that today is going to be a rough day of training, as Ignis has sent him messages reiterating that fact to the point where Prompto is slightly scared of what’s going to be happening today. They have been training together every other week in the lead up to their leaving for the Prince’s journey to Altissia to meet his bride. He had been too scared to ask Ignis what the hell could be so bad that it warrants that many texts to remind him that ‘this session is going to be very important and might be alarming to you’. With a sigh, he puts his hand on the door and pushes it open. 

“Right on time.” He looks up and sees Ignis has rearranged the office to give them more space to work with. “Good afternoon, Prompto. How’re you?” 

“Terrified.” Prompto sets his bag down by the door, and looks around the room. “Why did you move things?” 

“Well, I thought it would be easier to do this exercise in my office, rather than head down to one of the training rooms.” Ignis walks over to him, his face looking friendlier than he normally greets him. “Why are you terrified?” 

“I don’t know what we’re doing.” Trying to keep the panic out of his voice, he looks over at the table and sees an item he’s never seen before. He goes over to it, and stares at it. “What is this?” 

“That is what we’ll be working with today.” The feather in his hand ignites on fire, Prompto feeling the powerful magic start to skirt up his arm. “Have you ever heard of a Phoenix Down before?” 

Realization dawned on him as he stares at the feather. “Is this one of them?” 

“Yes.” Ignis stands directly behind him, a warm hand on his left shoulder. “It’s important that we know how to use them, in case of dire consequences that happen out on the field.” 

He takes a deep breath, then returns it to where there are a bunch of feathers, then looks up at Ignis, who has yet to remove his hand from his shoulder. “These bring a person back to life, don’t they?” 

“They do.” The solemn expression on Ignis’ face is one that brings a comforting warmth to his body. “Now do you understand why I said that today is going to be a difficult session, but one that is necessary and extremely important to your training?” 

“I’m going to die today.” Prompto feels like he wants to be sick. 

“You will not.” Fingers curl protectively into his shoulder, as Ignis holds him with a powerful hold. “The necessity of using one of these items doesn’t necessarily mean you’re going to die, but you will be very close. If we should find ourselves in the midst of battle, and I cannot administer some form of healing magic to any of you, this is our best bet to use when we can feel our lives diminishing.” Ignis took his hand away from his shoulder, the intense look in his green eyes bringing that heat back to Prompto’s body. “Do you trust me?” 

“With my life.” He nods his head, as he can’t tear his eyes away from Ignis. “I trust you more than I trust either Gladio or Noct.” 

The smile that plays on Ignis’ lips has Prompto returning it without question. “I am glad to hear you say that. I won’t tell the others.” Ignis winks, Prompto laughing at the unexpected flirtation. “Now - we’re going to have to do this quite a few times, because we need to make sure you understand what your body is capable of handling. I’m going to do a few different attacks, as we won’t know what sorts of foes we might come across.” 

“We might not come across any.” Prompto is quick to say, secretly hoping that that will be the case. It’s supposed to be a fun adventure, not a life-threatening one. “Right?” 

“You are correct.” Ignis nods his head, as they move to the center of the room together. “Now, when we are on the field with Noctis and Gladio supporting us, it will be up to Noctis to send you one of these items from the Armiger. For now, I will take care of it. I will _not_ let you die.” 

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as this is a lot to take in. “R-Right. No dying. Just...close.” Prompto looks at Ignis, feeling his palms beginning to sweat as his anxiety spikes. “What is your first attack?” 

“I’m going to use magic. You’re going to hurt, but remember - the Phoenix Down will bring you back. It will take some time for your health to return, so we will wait while it happens. For myself, I believe my recovery time using a Phoenix Down is about two minutes, give or take.” 

“Two minutes.” He bites his lip, hating that this unknown is making him feel completely freaked out. “Got it. Okay, Iggy. Hit me.” 

“I am sorry.” 

Prompto is about to ask why when he feels the stinging attack of thunder magic hitting his body hard. He groans, dropping to his knees, but he’s back up on his feet a few moments later. The magic has left him stunned, but he doesn’t feel weak. He looks at Ignis and nods his head, letting him know it’s okay to do it again, bracing himself to feel that magic hit him full force again. He drops again to his knees as the air around him crackles from the magic, his chest now beginning to hurt as he recognizes the signs of him slowly losing the battle with the magic. But he knows he can keep going, because in battle he will have to push himself right to the brink. 

“Again.” He can hear the strain in his own voice, his heart really pounding hard in his chest now - from nerves or from the fact that he’s on the precipice for keeling over, he doesn’t know. “Come on, Iggy. I can take one-” 

The next hit of magic makes the world around him grow dark. He groans, falling forward, almost landing on his face if it hadn’t been for Ignis’ quick movements. He hears the sound of fire as a feather is pushed into his hands. “Use it.” Ignis’ urgency makes him hold tight to the feather, bringing it up to his chest so that it will heal his chest first, the magical properties spreading throughout his body. He jumps up back onto his feet, wobbling a little as the feather disappears from his hands, the elated smile on his face one that he sees Ignis return as he stands up with him. “That was too close, Prompto.” The smile disappears, as Ignis gives him a stern look. 

“I’m sorry!” He really is. “I thought it might be best to see how far I could take it, because what if one of you is busy when we’re fighting??” Prompto runs a hand through his hair as he feels his body still all tingly from the magic coursing through his body. “I need to know for myself what that limit is.” 

“Very well.” A small nod of his head is enough for Prompto to know that Ignis is okay with this information. “How do you feel now? Back to one hundred percent?” 

“Almost.” Testing his extremities, Prompto can feel his body is healed and feels much lighter than it had prior to this first test. The magical fire swirling around him is steadily fading. “Yes, I’m okay. What’s our next test?” 

Ignis brandishes his daggers, Prompto inhaling sharply as he stares at the way the light reflects off of the instruments. “Weapons.” Ignis steps closer to him, Prompto’s heart now pounding his chest for an entirely different reason. A reason that this man can never know about, as he knows he has no place in Ignis’ life like that. He can dream, which he does often, but he won’t ever tell him. “Is this too much?” 

“N-No.” He stutters, shaking his head as he tries to keep his hormones in check. The gleam in Ignis’ eyes produces an automatic response in his body, his hands becoming clammy. “I can’t defend myself, can I?” 

“You can, but remember - the purpose of this exercise is to see how long it takes for you to fall from this kind of combat.” The daggers crackle with magic, Prompto’s heart beating in triple time as he stares up at him. “Don’t be afraid.” The words are whispered, their eyes locked as Prompto nods his head slow, his mind beginning to slow down as he recognizes the fear that’s beginning to creep up his spine. “This is simply an exercise.” 

“Exercise.” His mouth has gone dry, as he feels the first slice of the dagger, his body stumbling backwards from the quick attack that he hadn’t been expecting. “R-Right” Prompto looks down and sees the wound on his arm, but it’s not as bad as it could be. “Is that all you got?” He taunts Ignis, a wide smirk on his lips as he feels another attack hit his body. 

“You are quite resilient, aren’t you?” Ignis muses, Prompto feeling like his knees are growing weaker by the second. He isn’t sure if it’s from the attacks, or it’s because he’s thoroughly smitten by this man in front of him. Another attack from both daggers leaves him staggering again, this time the blades imbued with fire magic. “Prompto!” 

He has fallen again, but this time he’s in Ignis’ arms and aware of it. He feels a feather being pushed into his hand, but he can’t keep his eyes off the worry he sees on Ignis’ face. “I’m okay…” He struggles to speak, blood beginning to spill from the corner of his mouth. 

“Use it.” That urgency has returned to Ignis’ voice, Prompto’s vision starting to swim. “Use it, Prompto. Please - you need to use it right now. Right NOW.” 

The word snaps him out of his daze, and he clutches tight to the feather, feeling the Phoenix Down come to life as it spreads throughout his body, the metallic taste in his mouth disappearing as he starts to breathe easier. He looks up at Ignis and sees he’s got a very worried expression on his face, his brows drawn down as he stares intently at him. “I’m okay…” He repeats, this time feeling a lot more sure of himself than he had when he’d first said those words. Because it was now clear to him he was anything but that a few minutes ago. 

A hand touches his face, Prompto still situated on the floor, his back resting against Ignis’ thighs as he stares up at him. “We’re done.” Ignis whispers, staring down into his eyes. “You know what to do.” 

“N-No.” He shakes his head, still feeling a little weak from those stabs, but the magic was slowly fixing that. “We need to keep going, Iggy.” 

“No.” Ignis shakes his head, as he brings his head down towards his. Prompto closes his eyes as he feels Ignis’ forehead touch his own, his heart returning to that erratic beat as he tries to calm his hormones down. “I cannot watch this happen again. You mean too much to me, Prompto. This is _torture_.” 

Something wet lands on his face, and it’s at that moment he realizes that Ignis is crying. Turning his head, he finds Ignis’ hand and presses a kiss to the center of his palm. “I’m okay, Iggy. Really. You were only doing what you had to do. It’s okay! Look! See?? No marks on my body.” He looks down at his arms, and sees no slices. 

“Prompto, you don’t understand. I could have _killed_ you.” Ignis clutches him tighter, Prompto groaning under the sudden pressure. But he holds onto him, his head starting to clear from the fog that the phoenix down brings with it. 

Tilting his head back a little, he finds Ignis’ lips with his own and kisses him softly. He feels him shudder, his arms coming up to circle around his neck as they start to really explore these newfound touches that Ignis continues to surprise him with. Prompto parts his lips, moaning softly as Ignis’ tongue touches his, now sitting up in a proper position as he scrambles to get himself seated on Ignis’ lap. He needs to be closer to him, and he feels Ignis pulling him to be in the best spot, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths as they get into a comfortable position with one another. 

He breaks off the kiss, panting softly as he feels Ignis’ arms fall to rest against the middle of his back. “D-Do you always have this reaction when teaching someone how to use these?” Prompto asks, hoping to the Gods that Ignis doesn’t do this with every single person he trains. “Or am I special…?” 

“You are _very_ special.” Ignis whispers, shaking his head back and forth as a response to his first question. “I’m sorry - I’ve tried to keep this professional, but seeing you like this - it was too much for me to handle.” 

“W-Wait, you like me too??” 

“Yes?” They stare at each other, both wearing similar smiles on their faces. “Is that so surprising? And you like me?” 

“Duh.” Prompto laughs, nodding his head. “I do. A lot. More than a lot.” 

“Then maybe this is the push we both needed to tell one another.” 

He laughs again, and shakes his head. “Almost dying because you attacked me? I mean, when the hell would that ever have happened?” 

“True.” A kiss to his lips has the laughter dying in his throat, replacing it with a soft moan. “You did very well with learning how to use the item - but you should use it sooner than you are. I know you want to make sure you give it your best, but when it’s a life or death situation - please use it faster.” 

“I will, Iggy.” He nods his head, then slowly gets up off of his lap and stands up. Offering his hand to Ignis, he helps pull him up. “Besides, I’ll have you there with me, won’t I?” 

“I sincerely hope so.” 

“Then I’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“That would be correct.” 

Prompto gives him one more kiss, then goes to grab his bag off the floor. “Please tell me our next session won’t be this intense?” 

“That depends.” 

“On what??” 

“If you want it to be this intense.” The smirk on Ignis’ lips lets him know that he is no longer talking about actual training, but something else. “What do you say? Are you interested?” 

He goes back over to Ignis, and presses a kiss right on his lips, then drops back down to his feet and gives a nod of his head. “Very much so, Iggy. But please - no more phoenix down lessons, okay? I think we’re covered there.” 

“I believe you are right.” Ignis cups his face, then leaves one more kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you soon, Prompto.” 

“You will!” Waving, he bounces out of Ignis’ office and walks to the elevator. 

“Hey, Prompto!” He turns and sees Gladio is walking towards him. “You already done with Ignis?” 

“I am.” The two get into the elevator together, and ride down to the lobby. “It was a very wild session today.” 

“He said you were working with Phoenix Downs. How’d it go? You gonna be ready if you need to use them when we’re on the road?” 

Thinking about what had just transpired, Prompto hides a smile as he turns his head away. “Yeah, I think so. You guys won’t have anything to worry about.” 

“That’s what I like to hear!” Gladio claps him on the back as they step off the elevator together. “See you later?” 

“Yep!” He waves, then heads to the entrance. 

His body feels a lot lighter, and full of magic. He hopes that the Phoenix Down usage will disappear soon, because as normal as he feels, he still feels a little off. Touching his lips, he thinks about the kiss he’d just shared with Ignis, and realizes that maybe for once, things might be going his way. It only took a near death experience for it to happen, but beggars can’t be choosers so he’ll just consider this a win. Smiling, he heads to the subway, and heads back home for the day. 


End file.
